


Please, Professor

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Dean's students has been behaving a little differently from the others. Dean's been thinking that he should really set him straight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Alright, I've been holding back posting this because as previously stated, I have a lot of fics at the ready and I don't want to overwhelm you guys with my fics sooo with that being said this was the product of a prompt sent to me by the lovely rieraclaelin: _"professor!Dean bending college student Cas over his desk and going to town.. then at the end, have it end up being a role play situation? Like, does that make sense?"_ So I hope I did it justice and that you like it!!

It was a leisurely Friday afternoon and Dean was hard at work in his office. He was sitting in his chair with a _ton_ of papers to grade for his class of college students. The papers were strewn all over his desk haphazardly as he rubbed his temples and sighed. He was about to pick up his pen and sort out the papers when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” Dean called out, wondering who would be staying after on a Friday at their own free will. But, when Castiel Novak wandered in, shutting the door quietly behind him, it made sense. 

“Is this a bad time?” he questioned in that shy voice of his that had Dean's stomach twisting up in the best of ways. Dean smiled at him and shook his head.

“Not at all, Cas. Have a seat,” Dean said kindly, gesturing to the two seats that sat in front of his desk. Cas walked over to them, sitting down in one of them, looking at Dean with bright eyes. “What brings you in, today?” Dean asked, and Cas blushed a little, looking down at his hands where he held a few papers.

“Oh, um, well, I know that I'm a little late with that essay you wanted turned in, so I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible,” Cas explained before handing the essay out to Dean. Dean took it in his hands and skimmed over it quickly, watching as Cas chewed on his lip out of the corner of Dean's eye,

Dean nodded, placing it down on the desk in front of him. “This is very good, Cas, you're a very smart student. Top of the class,” Dean said with a fond little smile. Cas blushed even more and smiled a bit.

“Thank you, Professor Winchester,” he replied. Dean shifted in his chair, leaning forwards.

“Cas, you're grades have been falling lately. While we’re here, I’d like to talk to you about that,” Dean began, and Cas dropped his gaze, nodding. “Has something been going on that's causing the decline?” Dean asked. Cas blushed once more.

“Um, it’s just that I've been distracted lately, Professor,” Cas explained meekly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“May I ask what’s been distracting you?” Dean pressed, and Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pausing before answering.

“It’s just, um, you, Professor, you're very distracting to me,” Cas told him meekly. Dean raised his eyebrow again.

“Does that also justify your behavior lately?” Dean inquired. Cas looked up at him curiously, brow furrowed.

“My behavior?” he asked as though he didn't know damn well what Dean was talking about. Dean sighed as he rose from his seat.

“Subtle, lingering touches, longing gazes. Sweet, soft little smiles and waves of your hand. Taking your pencil between your teeth and chewing it until I notice. Sounds like you're trying to get to something, Cas,” Dean prompted. Castiel avoided his gaze and fiddled with his hands. Dean walked slowly over to him and grasped his hair softly, tugging gently to focus Cas’ gaze, a soft little gasp escaping his lips. “I want you to look at me while I'm talking, Cas,” Dean said calmly. Cas’ eyes were so bright and blue, pupils already growing.

“Yes, Professor,” Cas stuttered, holding eye contact with Dean.

“Tell me, Cas, in all honesty, have you been trying to get to me?” Dean asked. Cas swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stood up slowly, nose to nose with Dean.

“Yes, Professor,” he whispered. “Has it worked?” he questioned quietly. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, pressing forwards, his lips meeting Cas’. 

“I think that it has,” Dean murmured before pressing his lips to Cas’. Cas’ lips were soft and sweet, and everything that Dean dreamed they would be. Cas parted his lips eagerly, and Dean slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth with a soft moan. Cas let out a little sigh as he felt Dean’s hand, the one that wasn't entangled in his hair, snake around his waist, pulling him closer. Cas brought his hands up and let them rest on Dean's chest, feeling his heartbeat that was just the slightest bit quickened.

Dean's tongue was skilled, mapping through Cas’ mouth, tracing sweet lines and coaxing Cas’ tongue forwards. It was a surprise that Cas didn't melt into a puddle there and then. He was, after all, getting something that he had dreamed of getting for a long while. But he wanted more. He pulled away from the kiss and nipped at Dean's lower lip, suckling it gently. Sure enough, when he had pulled away, Dean got the message, and pressed forwards, kissing Castiel more hotly this time, with more passion.

Cas moaned loudly into the kiss, whimpering softly when Dean tugged on his hair. The feeling made his hips shoot forwards instinctively, and Dean got to feel just how hard Cas already was. Dean grinned, pulling away from the kiss so he could nip at Cas’ earlobe. “Already that hard for me, Cas?” Dean muttered, and Cas nodded.

“Been waiting for it for so long, Professor,” Cas panted, his hips driving greedy little circles into Dean's.

“You have, haven’t you?” Dean mused as he pulled on Cas’ hair, tilting his head back so that he could suck marks into Cas’ neck. Castiel moaned softly at the feeling, his hands bunching in the fabric of Dean’s dress shirt.

“Please, Professor, more,” Castiel panted, aching to get out of his jeans and boxers, aching even more to see Dean’s cock. Just the thought of it made his cock grow only harder. 

“What do you want, Cas, tell me what you want,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear causing shivers to run down Cas’ spine.

“Fuck me, please, want you to fuck me,” Cas panted, trying not to make his tone sound reedy. Dean hummed as he sucked a bright red bruise in the space underneath Cas’ ear.

“Did you think about it a lot? Me fucking you?” Dean inquired almost amusedly.

“Yes, Professor, yes,” Castiel breathed back. Dean sucked one last bruise on Cas’ neck before pulling away.

“Take off your clothes for me and lean over the desk,” Dean ordered, pulling away from Cas to walk behind his desk. Cas nodded, immediately doing as told, tossing off layer after layer until he was fully naked. He planted his palms firmly on the desk and stuck his ass out, watching Dean pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. “Knew you wanted it, figured it was only a matter of time,” Dean explained once he caught the curious look on Castiel’s face.

Dean moved behind Castiel, stroking a hand over his ass. “Such a perfect ass,” Dean murmured, giving it a little swat that caused Cas to bite back a moan. “Bet that you take cock so well,” Dean mused as Castiel heard the lube cap clicking open. Castiel felt anticipation rush through his veins as he felt one lube slick finger spread his cheeks, circling his entrance. Cas’ eyes fluttered shut as Dean’s finger slid in so perfectly. He was already greedy for a second finger to join it.

Dean seemed to know what Castiel was thinking because he was adding a second finger right after that, first just exploring the tight walls of Cas around him, stretching him out and hooking his fingers around his rim. But he was eager to find that sweet spot inside of Castiel and see just how he reacted. When he did, indeed find that little bundle of nerves, Cas let his head loll back with a moan. Dean pressed a little harder on the bud and Cas whimpered, clenching around Dean’s fingers. Dean pulled his fingers away, hooking them around Cas’ rim, sinking them back in and rubbing his fingers over Cas’ prostate until Cas felt stretched enough for a third finger.

Dean added a third finger, thrusting them in and out, watching Cas’ hips move back against Dean’s fingers. “You really want it bad, don’t you?” Dean inquired with a smirk. Castiel nodded.

“Yes, Professor, want it, want it so so bad,” Castiel told him. Dean finally pulled all his fingers out and Cas let out a little noise at the loss. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you won’t be empty for long,” Dean told him as he ripped open the condom packet. The words made Cas’ heart jump, his breath hitching. Castiel heard Dean unzip his slacks before slipping on the condom, coating himself in a layer of lube. Dean plastered himself over Cas, his hands on the desk right behind Castiel’s, his mouth hot on the shell of Cas’ ear. “Tell me how you want it, Cas, tell me just how you want me to give it to you,” Dean purred.

“Rough, Professor, please, want you to fuck me hard, as hard as you can, wanna feel it for weeks,” Castiel breathed out. Dean smiled wickedly against Cas before nipping his ear.

“Good,” he whispered before slamming into Cas so hard that the whole desk moved forwards. Castiel’s gasp turned into a moan as he felt the fullness of Dean inside of him. God, it felt like he had been waiting for so long for it and now that he finally had it he couldn’t put into words how grateful he was for it.

Dean took a couple of breaths, getting himself together before he pulled out again, slamming back in. It didn’t take him long before he had a rhythm going, quick and hard, the desk moving forwards every few thrusts or so Dean was slamming into Cas so hard. “Yes, fuck, yes, more, Professor, please,” Castiel groaned, letting his head hang forwards. Dean slid a hand up Castiel’s side, settling it on his shoulder blade and gripping harshly. 

“Can’t get enough, can you, Cas? You just want more and more, don’t you?” Dean growled in Cas’ ear. Cas moaned in response, nodding.

“Yes, Professor, yes,” he breathed back. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, thrusting into Castiel even harder, slamming into him as hard as he could. “Been waiting for it for so long, feels so fucking good, Professor, so good,” Cas groaned, his fingertips turning white against the desk from the pressure he was putting on them.

Dean, meanwhile, was sweating like crazy, and he was cursing himself for not taking off all of his clothes, but it didn’t really matter in the end. All that really mattered was Cas, bent over so beautifully, moaning and panting. Dean never imagined that Castiel would be so hot, so tight and fucking perfect around his cock. Dean let his hands wander over the expanse of Cas’ fair skin, gripping and exploring, loving the way Cas leaned into all of the touches, the way he let out these beautiful whines and soft moans, little plea’s of, ‘Faster, harder, please, Professor’ and ‘Feels so so good, Professor, more’ and ‘Yes, yes, Professor’. It was driving Dean crazy just listening to him.

Soon enough, Dean angled his thrusts experimentally, looking for just the right once. Once he found it, he grinned. “Fuck!” Cas yelled, throwing his head back and clenching around Dean, his hips shooting backwards into Dean’s. “Please, Professor, please, don’t stop, right there, right there,” Castiel moaned, his back arched into Dean’s thrusts.

“Yeah, c’mon, moan for me, Cas, show me just how much you like it,” Dean growled, taking a fistful of Cas’ hair and yanking so that Cas groaned, his neck bared.

“Feels so good, Professor, so so good, please,” Castiel moaned, his hips grinding back into Dean’s. Dean let his head drop forwards with a groan. He could feel himself getting close already, and judging by the little noises that were coming out of his mouth, Castiel was too.

“Gonna come for me Cas? Paint the desk in that pretty come of yours, come on my cock and my cock alone?” Dean breathed out. Castiel moaned, nodding as best he could with Dean’s hand fisted in his hair.

“Yes, Professor, yes, want to so bad, promise that I can, wanna come on your cock,” Castiel managed, and Dean could tell that Castiel was straining to even talk.

“Good. Can’t wait to feel you, Cas, to watch you come. Bet that you look so pretty when you do. C’mon, Cas, come for me angel, come for me,” Dean coaxed. And only a handful of thrusts later, Castiel was doing just that, screaming Dean’s name as he painted Dean’s desk in his come, clenching around Dean and arching his back as much as he could.

“That’s it, Cas, so perfect, so beautiful for me,” Dean praised as he bit his lip, closing his eyes as his own orgasm washed over him, heat rushing through him as his hips stuttered and his mouth went slack jawed, a groan of Castiel’s name on his lips.

He groaned, not even pulling out of Castiel as he dropped his head forwards against Cas’ back. The two panted for a moment, and Cas was sure that his knees were going to give out, but by some miracle they didn’t.

“You’re gonna stain my desk if we keep doing this,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ back, causing Castiel to laugh. He hummed a little, finding one of Dean’s hands and interlacing it with his own, their wedding rings glinting in the light that shone into the study.

“It’s worth it if I get to call you, ‘Professor’” Castiel told Dean, who smiled, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s back.

“And if I get to pound into you like there’s no tomorrow,” Dean added, causing Cas to moan a little.

“Definitely,” he agreed. Dean sighed, pulling out of Cas and tossing the condom away before tucking himself back into his slacks and zipping them up. Cas turned around with a sly little smirk. “See, aren’t you glad that I introduced you to this whole roleplay thing?” Castiel asked Dean, who smiled, pressing closer to Cas and sliding an arm around his waist.

“I’m glad that I married you and that you’re a kinky son of a bitch,” he told Castiel, who laughed before leaning forwards to give Dean a soft, slow kiss.

“I’m glad that I married you because I love you very very much,” Castiel told Dean, rubbing his nose against Dean’s. Dean smiled fondly.

“I love you too, Cas, I love you so so much,” Dean sighed before bringing Castiel in for another kiss. Castiel pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean’s. 

“You gonna cook dinner tonight? Because I’m starving,” Castiel murmured. Dean smirked a little.

“After that I think that we’re both starving,” Dean mused. “Plus, I cooked dinner last night, it’s your turn now,” Dean told Cas, who groaned.

“Ugh, fine,” he sighed. “I hope that you’re fine with pasta because that’s all I have the energy to cook,” Castiel told Dean. Dean smiled, kissing Castiel on the cheek.

“That is fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback is always wonderful, and if you guys want to talk to me or if you want a prompt filled then [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so you can do just that :) I hope that all of you guys are going well!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
